The Gate Of Hell swe
by ScbEk
Summary: It's about a boy on a concentration camp back at World War II, the story about how he survives in it


The gate of Hell  
  
Det har nu gått två veckor sedan jag kom hit till Bergen-Belsen. Maten är skit och lägerchefen von Riesling har redan sett till att ca 500 judar har dött här i lägret. Jag har börjat känna några personer nu som heter Aaron Goldstein och Juri Petrov. Aaron hade precis kommit hit, i förrgår för att vara exakt, från Bulgarien där han hade hittats av Italienska trupper. Juri hade varit här en månad, men skulle kanske inte klara så mycket mer efter alla slag han fått. Han har funderat på att rymma, chansen är liten, men det kommer nog vara hans sista chans att överleva. Under dagarna har vi arbetat väldigt hårt och när vi inte arbetar så äter vi. Det ända man har tid med förutom arbete, är att skriva upp hur länge man varit här och kanske så hinner vi med en pratstund då och då. Ibland har vissa fångarn förts bort någonstans, men var och varför vet jag inte än. Becket! Becket, skynda dig! Det händer någonting här ute. Alla måste se på det och om du inte skyndar dig kanske von Riesling märker dig. Oh, shit! Ö, jag kommer Juri, uppehåll dom ifall någon kommer. Okej då! Men skynda dig för fan! Jag skrev fort klart det sista i dagboken och sprang sedan ut med en hisklig fort fart. En man hade slagit ner en tysk soldat och skulle nu få sota för sitt brott. Alla skulle få titta på för att förstå att detta gör man inte mot en tysk soldat för då blir man avrättad. Hören auf! Ich will..., bäst vi översätter, att ni nu ska få se när jag avrättar en man som inte var så smart som ni ser. Von Riesling drog fram sin Luger och riktade sen den mot mannens huvud. Absurt så gick skotten av. Ena sekunden satt han på knäna och andra sekunden låg han på marken med ett skott i tinningen med utspridd hjärnsubstans på marken. Det var det otäckaste jag och alla de andra nykomlingarna hade sett i sitt liv. Efter "uppvisningen" gick alla tillbaka till sina tält. Den natten hade många mardrömmar av det som hänt under dagen.  
  
Morgonen därpå vaknade jag runt sex snåret och då hade man 30 minuter på sig att bädda sin säng innan von Riesling kom på inspektion. De som inte var klara då fick ett slag av vapnet som han bar och fick sen ett par sekunder på sig att göra i ordning det. När man kom hit trodde man inte att det skulle bli ett rent helvete som det är nu. När klockan var prick sju, var det dags att åka med lastbilen till en koppargruva som låg i närheten av lägret. Jag vet inte hur många lastbilar som åkte dit, men det var mer än 30 stycken i alla fall. I koppargruvan stod vi hela dagarna och grävde fram koppar och bara om vi tog en liten paus så slog de tyska soldaterna ner oss och sparkade sedan oss i magen om det behövdes. Vi arbetar säkert runt 10 timmar per dag och vi får mat bara en gång om dan. Måltiderna var samma varje dag, soppa och en bit bröd. Ja, vad generöst tänkte väl alla. Under måltiden, vid 3 tiden, kom Juri fram till mig för att prata om sin rymning. Jag tror jag vet hur jag ska rymma nu Becket. Hur då, det är ju omöjligt att rymma här ifrån? Det är det inte ska du se. Det är en stor risk, men det är värt det. Han berättade planen för mig och den var att han skulle få någon att uppehålla en vakt och sedan springa till nätet och klättra över det och kuta som tusan därifrån. Jag var nästan 100 % säker att han inte skulle klara det, men Juri är en jäkligt snabb sprinter så varför inte.  
  
Några dagar senare kom oväntat ett tåg till stationen här i Bergen-Belsen. Tänk om det var mer judar som kom? Det skulle vara förfärligt. Nu är vi redan runt 3000 personer och nu kommer kanske ännu mera. Vagnen öppnades sakta och där kom. ännu mera folk. Det var säkert runt 1000 pers. Fy fan, vad jag hatar nazismen, tänkte jag för mig själv. Det enda som är bra med detta krig är att det börjar gå dåligt för Hitlers Nazityskland. De har just förlorat vid El-Alamein och är på väg mot någon stad i Ryssland hörde jag. När jag kollade bort från tåget såg jag att tyska soldater förde bort Aaron till ett större tält lite längre bort. Under hela dagen väntade jag på att få reda på vad som hänt med han. Tänk om de hade dödat han? Eller ännu värre, torterat han.  
  
Nästa dag vaknade jag upp av ett jobbigt stönade från någon person som låg jämte mig. Jag vände mig om i sängen för att säga till personen, men då såg jag att det var Aaron som låg i sin säng i stor smärta. Vad har hänt Aaron? Vad har dom gjort med dig? De experimenterade med mig. Dr. Beijer injicerade ett gift i mig. Dr. Beijer? Vem är det? Strunt idet. Hur är det med dig? Var har du ont? Överallt. Det gör ont, jätte ont. Håll ut bara Aaron, det kommer ordna sig. Under inspektionen bad jag om att Aaron skulle få stanna i tältet, men istället fick jag en höger knytnäve i käften. Under dan kunde man se vad som var felet med Aaron. Han hade hela kroppen fult av utslag och jag lovar, det såg inte fräscht ut. Samma kväll kom tyska soldater in och hämtade Aaron. Han fördes in i ett tält en bit bort och plötsligt hör man ett skott. Jag kunde inte tro det, de hade mördat min kompis, min vän. Sedan såg man hur de släpade liket till en kulle där han skulle begravas, när de hade tid.  
  
Idag så hände det något konstigt. De plockade ut cirka 100 personer som de släppte fria. Alla började genast springa därifrån av glädje och lycka. Men de släpptes inte för frihet, utan för testning. De skulle pröva ett maskingevär bara. Så de sköt ner alla de "fria" judarna och plockade sedan upp dom med en jeep med släp. Det var ingen fin syn för mina ögon. Att de kunde vara så grymma. Dagen började gå mot sitt slut och nya kvinnor fördes ut till ett visst tält. Detta gjorde olika tyska soldater varje kväll med olika kvinnor mellan 15-25 år. Att en människa kan tillåta det. Hur kunde gud tillåta hat, ondska och förintelse här bland oss människor? Varför gör du inget? Tron är en sak jag sätter högt värde på, men ibland kan han bli för mycket. Nu har jag räknat ut att jag har varit här i cirka en månad och det är faktiskt en evighet i detta läger. Juri hade inte mycket ork kvar. Han kunde dö vilken natt som helst. Måndag den 20 Maj 1943, idag var det dags för Juris plan, rymningen. Jag fick bli distraheraren medan Juri skulle försöka rymma. Jag gick fram till en soldat och började fråga en massa onödiga grejor. Fint väder idag soldat. Eller hur? Ja, i Tyskland är det alltid fint väder. Vad vill du? Jag? Ingenting speciellt. Bara snacka lite. Tyskar pratar inte med judar utan vi mördar dom. Plötsligt får jag ett knivstick i låret från hans bajonet och då ramlar jag ihop av smärta. Jag skrek som tusan för det gjorde verkligen så ont. Soldaten ropade på Dr. Beijer och bad honom att fixa såret på mig så att jag skulle kunna fortsätta att arbeta. Under tiden så försökte sig Juri att ta sig över nätet. Han lyckades ta sig över nätet och springa en bit, en rätt lång bit innan alarmet gick. Tyska soldater hoppade in i ett par jeepar och följde efter Juri. Han hann komma runt 2 km innan tyskarna var ikapp han. De sköt ner han med sina AK4 och sedan när de kom fram till han så sköt de han tills det inte fanns mycket att skjuta på mer. Efter en stund kom det tillbaka med ett par små lik påsar som Juri låg i. Under tiden så låg jag på en bår och blev sydd av Dr. Beijer. Har du aldrig tänkt på vad du gör egentligen? Vad menar du, sade Dr. Beijer? Jo, du infekterar människor med virus eller gift du aldrig testat. Det är väl grymt för en människa att göra. Och att du tillåter Hitler och hans soldater göra såna här hemska saker som att döda oss på ett vidrigt sätt och tortera oss till döds genom arbete. Fy fan alltså, det här kommer du få sota i helvetet. Jag gör bara vad jag blir tillsagd att göra. Skulle jag stå emot skulle jag ha varit död nu. Den risken tar jag inte på grund av er. Men det dom gör är fel, det vet jag, men vad kan jag göra. Jag kan inte gå ut och döda alla tyskar i världen, så enkelt är det inte. Det enda sättet att få stopp på dom nu är att Hitler förlorar de kommande striderna. Han måste förlora vid Stalingrad annars har han chans att få Ryssland igen. Det får inte förekomma. Okej, jag förstår dig, men det hjälper ändå inte mig. Jag måste ut härifrån. Kan du hjälpa mig? Jag vet inte, skulle de märka oss skulle vi ligga i en av de högarna på kullarna där borta. För mig är det värt chansen, är det för dig eller inte? Är det bara du som ska ut? Eller är det någon mer? Jag hade bara tänkt mig själv. Jag kan göra så här att jag tar ut en del av er och säger att jag ska pröva ett par nya experiment på er utanför Bergen-Belsen. Smart ide doktorn. När kan vi utföra den här grejen? Jag måste först få tillstånd av von Riesling. Det kan ta en vecka eller mer eller mindre. Vem vet vad han tänker göra när som helst? Okej, försök få det klart om en vecka. Ska försöka. vad heter du förresten? Becket. Samuel Becket. Efter det lilla snacket fördes jag tillbaka till mitt tält. Tänk om, tänk om jag skulle lyckas komma ut härifrån.  
  
Nästa dag startade med att soldaterna slängde ut oss ur våra sängar och sade att vi skulle samlas ute på gården. Vi tog på oss kläderna snabbt och gick sedan ut och där samlades vi i en ring runt en blödande man och en kvinna som höll sitt barn i famnen. Det här paret har försökt smita ut detta barn och det är olagligt enligt Nazisternas lag. Och därför ska det bestraffas på enklaste sättet, men inte det roligaste. Von Riesling tog fram sin Luger och gick sedan runt ringen och stirrade där på var och en. Till slut stannade han på mig. Du där! Kom fram till mig. Jag gick fram till han och ställde mig där tyst. Han sade att jag skulle ta fram handen och det gjorde jag utan tvekan. Han lade sin pistol i min hand och sade: Du ska få äran att skjuta det här paret, och glöm inte barnet också. Hur kan du vara så grym? Har du inget hjärta? Jo, det har jag. Men det kanske inte är samma som ditt. Skjuter du inte så. Soldaterna drog då upp sina vapen och siktade på mig. Du fattar nog vad som händer om du inte gör det. Då kommer Dr. Beijer ut ur sitt tält i hög fart. Vänta! Vänta von Riesling! Varför? Jag har inte tid ser du väl? Kan inte jag få skjuta dom? Jag kollade förvånat på honom och såg då att han blinkade till mig. Varför inte Dr. Beijer. Jag har faktiskt aldrig sätt någon så upphetsad person att få mörda en jude. Von Riesling tog pistolen av mig och gav sedan den till doktorn. Scenen är din doktorn, sade von Riesling med ett leende. Dr. Beijer drog vapnet mot paret som han skulle skjuta, men vreds sig snabbt mot von Riesling och sköt han i huvudet. Soldaterna sköt sedan sönder doktorn riktigt rejält. Då klev von Rieslings assistent fram och sade: Jag är nu lägeschef och beordrar er att skjuta offren. Tre soldater gick fram och sköt ner paret och deras 7-åriga barn. Återvänd till era tält nu. Annars får ni uppleva samma sak. I mitt tält så slog jag upp min dagbok och började skriva lite. Min chans att fly var nu över på grund av doktorns slutsats som var både bra och dålig för min del.  
  
Nästa morgon kom plötsligt två soldater in i tältet och säger till att jag ska ut på gården. Jag skrev snabbt i min dagbok att jag hoppades på att någon hittar den och visar för folket hur det var för oss judar. Sedan började jag sträva emot, men lyckades inte så bra. Jag drogs till mitten av gården och sedan ropades resten av fångarna ut. Igår skulle denna "man" ha skjutit offren som var utvalda igår, men gjorde det inte. Därför ska han straffas på samma sätt som von Riesling gjorde. Men jag tar inte ut någon av er att göra det. För då blir det inte gjort. Han drog fram sin Luger och sade: Heil Hitler! Sedan var han som en av dom andra, död. Detta är en kompis till Samuel Becket som skriver, för han kan inte skriva just nu. Nå, vad tyckte ni om boken? Några uttalanden? Jim, vad tyckte du om boken? Jag tyckte den var intressant och nu fick man reda på lite vad som egentligen hade hänt i koncentrationslägrena. Jag tyckte det var en bra bok. Det tycker jag med, sade lärarn. Absurt så ringer skolklockan. Lärarn gör ett sista uttalande innan alla eleverna i 9C ska sluta. Nästa vecka börjar vi med Religionen, sade Rita.  
  
Denna berättelse är inspirerad av Andra Världskriget som jag läste i skolan och mycket av det jag läst har jag tagit in i min berättelse. Avslutad den 22 februari 2003.  
  
Charlie Bengtström 9C 


End file.
